Richard Cannonwalker (Classic)
NOTICE: 'Due to the poor memory of the writer, Nults McKagan, there may be parts of the Biography that are out of place, semi-inaccurate, or missing all together. However, everything in the biography happened at some point in-game and is, for the most part, in order. This page is only a synopsis of the major events that happened over the course of this character's existence. ''For the pirate of the same name owned by Nults McKagan from September 2009 to September 19th, 2013, see Richard Cannonwalker. For the pirate of the same name used by Nults McKagan on TLOPO, who is based off of this one, see Richard Cannonwalker (TLOPO). '''Richard Cannonwalker was the first pirate of Nults McKagan. He was a pirate who existed from November 21, 2007 to the September of 2009. He maxed two guilds: Pirate Torrture in late 2007/mid-early 2008 and The New Brood in the summer of 2009. He had various dedicated followers throughout his career in piracy, many of whom he lost contact with when he was banned in September 2009. His first mate, for the duration of his existence, was Stefan. However, he also sometimes considered others (such as Cannonskull) to suit this role just as well. Biography Early Days Joining the Game & Meeting Friends Richard Cannonwalker was created on the eve of November 21, 2007. Many probably would have described him as a "noob" (and many did) due to his lack of knowledge, ignorance, and foolish behavior. He was unsure of what to do and how to do it. However, he was determined to become one of the strongest pirates in the Caribbean. Early on, Richard was confronted by a man named Chris Goldbellows. Chris Goldbellows was a Founder and leader of a guild. Chris invited Richard to this guild, to which Richard accepted. While Richard was in this guild, he met one of Chris's close friends, Stefan. Stefan and Richard become close friends during Richard's tenure with Chris's guild. Around this same period, Richard met another group of friends: Will Plunderhound, Henry Shorerage, his sister Emily, and their Founder friend James. These five had many adventures together. Will taught Richard the concept of servers, something that was completely foreign to him before. There was also an instance where Will, Henry, Emily, Richard, and a group of others did a team fight against James, during which James single-handedly did a clean sweep of everybody over and over again. In early 2008 (around February), Richard began to "live" in the tailor shop in Las Pulgas, the "town behind Padres Del Fuego," run by Blanca Cruz. He decided to throw a house-warming party of sorts. During this out-of-control party Richard met John Foulroberts, a level 24 pirate, and Simon Bluefury, a level 15 pirate. The friendships Richard would have with these two would last a couple of years. Pirate Torrture Sometime only a few days after joining up with Chris Goldbellows and his guild, Richard and Chris had a falling out. The exact story as to what happened is unclear, but it is generally assumed that Richard challenged Chris to run around the entire Padres Del Fuego. Then, when Chris returned, Richard accused him of cheating and the two went their separate ways. After Richard left Chris's guild, Stefan joined him in this endeavor. This would be the beginning of a long and close friendship that lasted between the two until 2011. Richard, so enamored with the game, decided to get Unlimited Access shortly after. With this, Richard made his first guild: Pirate Torrture. However, due to Richard's poor language skills, the word "torture" was spelled incorrectly. Due to the game being relatively new, many were without guilds. Richard was able to capitalize on this and have his guild grow to 500 members without much trouble. Sometime between Richard leaving Chris's guild and creating Pirate Torrture, Richard met a fellow by the name of Cannonskull. The two instantly became close friends and Cannonskull ended up joining the guild when it was up and running. Richard met countless other friends during his tenure with Pirate Torrture (or shortly after) that either ended up joining or remained close friends with the members of the guild, but to detail all of them would be impossible. These include such people as Mac, Bill Sailparr, Esmerelda Sunvane, Kelsey Black Fox, Garra, Seaskull, and Robert Calicomorris. Later Adventures SvS Nationalism In 2008, Ship vs Ship battling was released in the game. Richard was first notified of this by his friend, Emily, when their mutual friend and guildmate, Will Plunderhound, stumbled upon the Spanish and French islands one morning. After getting the hang of the mechanics of Ship vs Ship combat, Richard immediately aligned with the French Privateer, Pierre le Porc. Richard was very dedicated to privateering for the French SvS team. His logic was very flawed. He was under the impression that SvSing for the French showed patriotism for the U.S. due to them fighting on the same side during the World Wars. Richard then proceeded to purge anybody from his friends list who SvSed on the side of the Spanish. This would ultimately culminate into Richard's deleting Cannonskull, his long-time friend, from his friends list. For a while, the two didn't see each other. Richard eventually moved on from SvS, as he was no good at it, and accidentally stumbled upon Cannonskull once again. Richard apologized for his stupid and rash behavior and added Cannonskull back to his friends list. The New Brood On May 26, 2009, Richard Cannonwalker formed a guild known as The New Brood. Richard's aim with this guild was to revive the so-called "glory days" of the Pirate Torrture guild. Richard spent much time sitting at the docks of Tortuga recruiting people. After not too long, the guild was maxed out at 500 people. Additionally, due to the dedication of various guild members the guild was able to make it onto the daily leaderboards in multiple categories. The guild was successful for a few months. However, in September 2009, Richard Cannonwalker was terminated from the game. Richard spoke negatively of an update Disney made to the game and was terminated. However, Richard had a whopping fourteen previous account violations on record before the termination took place. Without Richard's leadership, The New Brood collapsed. Many friends were lost permanently and many prospects just became distant dreams. However, Richard would soon return to the game as determined as ever... Gallery & Videos PotCO Old Screenshot #1.PNG|The first ever screenshot taken by Nults McKagan on Richard Cannonwalker PotCO Old Screenshoty 1.PNG|Richard celebrating the 4th of July, 2008, with friends PotCO Old Screenshot 4-.PNG|Richard's first day in Vaccine vs Viruses PotCO Old Screenshot 5-.PNG|Richard hanging out with friends, circa mid-2009 PotCO Old Screenshot 6-.PNG|Richard with guild member Simon O'Castle PotCO Old Screenshot 7-.PNG|Richard with Simon O'Castle and long-time friend Stefan PotCO Old Screenshot 8-.PNG|Richard with friend Jeffrey Callegrim PotCO Old Screenshot 9-.PNG|Richard and long-time friend Stefan PotCO Old Screenshot 10-.PNG|Richard celebrating with his guild after beating the Black Pearl Boss Battle PotCO Old Screenshot 11-.PNG|Richard and guild member Hector Scurvyrat PotCO Old Screenshot 12-.PNG|Richard and guildmates posing with Devil Root Category:Pirates Category:Deleted Pirates Category:True Stories Category:POTCO